when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the Neighborhood
Saving the Neighborhood is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Chloe Corbin is mourning Kai-Lan's death when she sacrificed herself on an explosion in an ammunition factory in Brazil, just as she places Kai-Lan's Super Happy Heart near her grave, then a group of anime teenagers in Hun Army uniforms began to storm a lot of major cities in many worlds. A United States Army soldier, George Peters, while smoking, said to Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team Chloe's Closet and the Grand Alliance that he saw and heard that there are a lot of little kids crying, and people screaming, while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and either punched, kicked and/or tripped over by anime teenagers, Tamagotchis and the other troops of the Coalition of the Red Star, and/or in severe cases, imprisoned , tortured, forced labor, starved and/or sentenced to death by the public while making them do their chores and making them do their work, including what the COTRS would demand for, while teenagers are also hanging out and driving in parents' cars, going to beaches, amusement parks and carnivals, and even partying at their houses every night while the parents are away for the whole weekend (and if the parents come, they'll attack at them) and making all the preschoolers do the teenagers' chores in the heat (and even in the cold in severe cases as well) outside while the teenagers are watching not only teen-oriented shows, but also speeches, news and propaganda films for the Coalition of the Red Star, on TV inside. He also wanted them to save the preschoolers so that all the anime teenage boys and girls are grounded with no video games, no smartphones, no listening to tunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activities for them (but only for the Grand Alliance) and will have to watch not only preschool shows, and will not make fun of educational TV shows, but they would also listen to speeches, news and propaganda films that would support the Grand Alliance (while the Grand Alliance is also doing it too at the same time), and they will also have to go to school everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holidays and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers permanently, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without permission and throwing parties every night while their parents are away, and even in some cases, imprisonment, torture, and/or death, and even going to the labor camps as well, as long as they were also being sent to any member state of the Beleninsk Pact. He then also describes what the anime teenagers were doing to the preschoolers as a "waste of peace," meaning that World War III has started the Anime Teenager War. He also told that he was trying to make sure that little kids are ready to evacuate to refuge camps in many worlds until the teenagers were enslaved. Meanwhile, he also told that New York City, a US major city in the East Coast, was obliterated by anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, while London, the capital of the United Kingdom, was attacked by a group of terrorists hired by the anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, and Daegu, a major city in South Korea, was attacked by zombies that were once summoned by anime teenagers and Tamagotchis. Finally, he asked them to liberate Preschool City, and end the chaos once and for all, just as he would help Ji-Hoon out. Category:Chapters Category:Real World